But It's Better If You Do
by Bianca Cai
Summary: AU. Inuyasha is an undercover cop, scoping out strip clubs in search of the city's notorious crime boss. He's as by-the-books as they come, that is, until he spots a burlesque dancer who looks strikingly similar to his ex-girlfriend Kikyou. InuKag.
1. 1 - Paying in Naivety

This is probably the dirtiest thing I have ever written. I wrote this as a Secret Santa gift for spoopyghoulnao, who enjoys InuKag smut and Panic! At the Disco just like me! This fic is based off of the song "But It's Better If You Do" from their first album. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys!

Warning: mentions of drugs, kink, etc

And thank you to Illuminasi on deviantart for letting me use her artwork as the cover photo!

* * *

A silver-haired man entered an old phone booth in the gang-ridden part of town and dialled the number he had memorized from placing countless calls.

Miroku answered the phone in one ring. Inuyasha had been instructed to call at 10:53pm on the dot. "Well, if it isn't my friend who's _finally_ of consenting age?"

"Shut the fuck up Miroku. I'm just calling to confirm that I'll be scoping out the _Brendan and Ryan_ tonight." Inuyasha was already on edge tonight, and he didn't appreciate the fact that his friend was taking a jab at something that made him so sensitive. Recently, a perp had called Inuyasha "cat boy" as Miroku and he chased him down. Other than consistently being mistaken for a cat _youkai,_ Inuyasha was often assumed to be younger than since his ears looked cutesy to some.

Miroku ignored Inuyasha's response. "Why is it that _you_ get all the good assignments, while I have to sit here and man the police station all night?"

"Because you'd just get distracted by strippers the entire night and completely forget about your job assignment!"

"I'm offended, Inuyasha!" Miroku responded with feigned indignation.

"Don't pretend like it hasn't happened _several_ times, Miroku," Inuyasha deadpanned.

"Sheesh. Tough crowd. I'm sure you've been assigned to every burlesque club in this whole godforsaken city. Chief knows you're too by-the-books to waste any time on a broad during an investigation."

"And why do you say that like that's a bad thing, Miroku?"

Miroku shrugged. "It's not. It wouldn't help if you had a little fun from time to time, though. How long has it been since Kikyou? Aren't you worried your cock's gonna shrivel up?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha growled into the phone. Miroku knew that was still a sensitive subject.

"I think it's about time you forgot about clay-face."

"Seriously, asshole, I am going to stab a hole through your left hand if you don't shut up. And I'll use my large scissors."

"Fine! Good luck on your mission tonight. And good luck focussing with those massive blue balls."

Inuyasha slammed the payphone shut, leaving a crack in the handle of the phone. _That fucking bastard._ Miroku hadn't sugar coated any of his thoughts, but that's not what pissed Inuyasha off so much. It was that what Miroku had said had been too true for his own comfort.

He adjusted the handgun and badge hidden in the secret pocket of his pants. The handgun he had never used, since Inuyasha preferred using his _youkai_ strength to deal with mob members. His badge, however, was much more important. Most people wouldn't believe that a _hanyou_ was a cop, since most of the half-demons in the city were the ones committing crimes themselves. That was also why Inuyasha kept his ears hidden underneath a top hat that night.

As he walked towards the _Brendan and Ryan,_ he felt himself begin to perspire. It was already an annoyance that he had to wear a pinstripe three-piece and top hat, but he also had to wear an overcoat. His saving grace was that he had braided his long hair, which at least kept his neck exposed and made him slightly less hot. _Can't wait to get these things off of me,_ Inuyasha grumbled internally. He was having a terrible night, and it was only just beginning.

The second he entered the burlesque club, he immediately tossed his overcoat at the coat check and ordered two glasses of whiskey.

He vowed to last in his suit jacket for at least one drink. He knew that in establishments like the one he was in, they liked their guests to look classy. He needed to look like he fit in.

He sat down at the table to the side of the stage and downed his whiskey in one gulp. Inuyasha glanced at the man sitting two seats away from he. The man was giving Inuyasha smirk as he sipped on a lime daiquiri. Inuyasha could only assume this was the strip club veteran; there was one at every burlesque club he had visited. They all had the same look about them: older men with desperate and lonely eyes masked by an air of faux-confidence. Inuyasha couldn't stand the crowd at these places.

Inuyasha gulped down his second whiskey, and then waved the waitress over to order two more glasses. He wasn't concerned if he got a little too sloppy on the job. He had already visited scores of strip clubs like this one on the hunt for the mafia boss who had been rumoured to enjoy cabaret. Inuyasha felt like it was a wild goose chase, and he had now spent too many nights watching girls dance in scanty chiffon and sad eyes. This whole place reeked of desperation to him. He had no idea how Miroku could visit prostitute after stripper without any hint of self-hated.

Just as Inuyasha was mentally berating his friend, one particular dancer caught his attention. What was it about this woman? Sure, she had a great rack, but that wasn't what vexed Inuyasha so. There was something about her that looked familiar.

The dancer moved closer to him on her stage. She was wearing a black bra with red ribbing that pushed her tits up to the ceiling. The bra stopped just underneath her ribs, exposing the upper part of the dancer's stomach. Just underneath her bellybutton began a red, translucent skirt that just barely covered the black lace thong that hid underneath. Black gloves covered her arms up to her biceps. She danced in impossibly high black heels, and fishnets. Inuyasha was entranced. What was it about that woman?

She noticed the silver-haired man eyeing her down. As she got closer, Inuyasha noticed that her face was strikingly similar to that of his ex-girlfriend's. It was almost eery how much this woman resembled Kikyou. She jumped off the stage and moved towards him with the beat of the music in the background.

 _And isn't this exactly where you'd like me_

 _I'm exactly where you'd like me you know_

 _Praying for love in a lap dance_

 _And paying in naivety_

The dancer walked right up to Inuyasha, snatched the whiskey out of his hands and stole a generous sip. She handed him his glass, turned around, and bent over so Inuyasha could admire the curve of her ass. Without thinking, he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him.

The dancer flipped her ebony hair and smirked at Inuyasha. She began to give him a lap dance. She bent further down and began to move her ass, hovering just above his lap and moving it up and down. At times, her ass just barely touched the tip of Inuyasha's cock, where all the blood in his body was beginning to rush.

She rested all of her weight onto Inuyasha's lap and began to move her hips around in circles on top of his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head back over his shoulders, letting her long hair fall back. Inuyasha moved with the stripper and nibbled the piece of skin the dancer had exposed to him.

"What's your name, handsome?" The black-haired beauty asked him, without losing her rhythm.

"In…Inuyasha," he grunted out. _Damn. I was supposed to use a fake name! Keh, whatever. Maybe I should let loose a little tonight._ "What's yours?"

The curvy woman lifted herself from Inuyasha's seat and stood in front of him. Slowly, she rested her hands on his shoulders and bent over so their noses touched. She slowly traced her right finger across his collarbone and adjusted his bowtie.

"They call me Naivety here," the dancer finally said.

"Naivety. Heh, I like that," Inuyasha chortled.

Naivety's eyes twinkled. "Well, men always want me to play the fool. So I figure, why don't I bash 'em over the head with my act?"

The cabaret dancer slid down onto Inuyasha's lap, straddling him and feeling an erection hit her inner thigh.

"My my, _someone's_ in need of some attention tonight."

"Keh. What happened to your naïve act, Naivety?"

The stripper smiled and moved her mouth to the side of Inuyasha's head, with the intention of blowing into his ear. It was then she noticed that the man didn't _have_ an ear, at least not where he was supposed to. As far as she knew, the man didn't have any problems with his hearing, but he didn't have anything in the spot where ears were usually designated. She blew onto that spot nonetheless, and Inuyasha shivered. He gripped Naivety's ass and pulled her down towards his constrained erection.

Inuyasha could smell the dancer becoming aroused. He moved a hand towards the warm spot between her thighs, finding that she had soaked through the little clothing she had covering that area. As his fingers brushed her clitoris, Naivety sighed in pleasure.

"How about we take this somewhere a little more private, hot shot?" The dancer smiled seductively.

Inuyasha let the dancer guide him by the hand towards a curtained backroom. He plopped down on a dirty red couch and removed his bowtie. On one of the walls, Inuyasha noticed a portrait of someone who looked… eerily familiar. But he was a little too drunk to place where he knew the man in the portrait.

He unbuttoned his shirt as he watched Naivety danced in front of him, slowly removing her gloves without dropping eye contact. She noticed the bulge of Inuyasha's biceps and golden eyes of a legendary colour. She had never seen eyes quite like those. As she was staring, he removed his hat and revealed two white ears that had been hidden underneath. Inuyasha noticed that she didn't flinch for one second. _She's probably used to seeing all sorts of men in this joint… even dirty hanyous._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

She danced towards him and dropped to her knees. She unbuttoned his pants and let his erection spring from its confines. Inuyasha removed his shirt completely, and exposed his toned abdominal muscles. Slowly, she hovered her mouth over Inuyasha's cock, so he could feel the hot air of her breath engulfing his penis without any contact involved. Inuyasha dripped with precum, and Naivety licked the tip. Inuyasha moaned in response.

"I take my payment upfront. $100, please," the dancer said between licks.

"I'll give you $150 if you tell me your real name. Since you'll be screeching my name all night, it won't be fair if I don't have the dignity of doing the same."

Naivety laughed. "You're an interesting one." She pulled Inuyasha's wallet from his pocket and extracted $150, placing it in her push-up bra. "My name's Kagome," she said. And then, she pulled Inuyasha's chin down towards hers and kissed him.

Inuyasha laced his hands through Kagome's hair, roughly pulling her against him to deepen the kiss. She tasted like whiskey and bubblegum, and her tongue battled his playfully. She moved against him, feeling his exposed erection drip precum all over her fishnets.

"We'll see who screams tonight," Kagome teased.

With that, Inuyasha flipped Kagome around with inhuman strength, so it was she sitting on the red couch. Inuyasha ripped off her bra, letting the money she had stashed there fly all over the room. Kagome's breasts bounced as they were freed from their quarantine, and Inuyasha marvelled in the sight. This woman in front of him was possibly the most beautiful being he'd ever laid eyes on, and he was going to get his money's worth god damnit. He never, _ever,_ had even engaged a stripper before tonight, let along pay for sex. But there was something utterly irresistible about Kagome.

"You like what you see?" Kagome said as she lifted her breasts and massaged them together.

Inuyasha could only nod before he lunged towards Kagome's neck and sucked it gently, while pinching one of Kagome's red nipples. She gasped with pleasure and surprise. Inuyasha cupped both of her breasts in his rough hands and took a nipple in his mouth, letting his tongue flick over it skilfully. Kagome spread her legs and began to finger herself.

"You wanna have some extra fun tonight, big boy?" Kagome asked.

"Let's make this night like it's my last one on earth," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome pulled out a small red bottle. She opened the lid and tapped out the white powder onto her breasts into two neat lines. Inuyasha watched in horror as she drew out two lines of cocaine. He was already doing something _totally_ illegal by fucking this stripper. Adding drugs to the mix? This was looking like a recipe for trouble.

Kagome could see the hesitation in his eyes. "What's wrong, 'Yash? It's just a little cocaine. What, are you a narc or something?"

Inuyasha had been backed into a corner. Eyeing Kagome's breasts, he thought, _At least Miroku is gonna get a kick out of this story._ He inhaled the two lines across Kagome's chest, feeling the softness of her breasts with his nose.

He felt a surge of godlike power flow through him. He felt invincible. His eyes began to pulse a little red. It was fucking amazing. He could feel his heart pound and had the feeling that he could conquer just about anything he pleased. And he pleased the sexy, half-naked woman in front of him.

"I feel incredible," Inuyasha remarked as he ravaged one of Kagome's nipples. As he did so, Kagome took a small hit from the red bottle herself.

"What, is this your first rodeo?" She asked coyly.

Inuyasha didn't respond. He just continued to pleasure the woman in front of him.

 _So, he's never had nose candy before tonight. Interesting,_ Kagome thought. Before she could think much else, Inuyasha gripped her hips and placed his nose between her thighs, inhaling deeply.

"I wanna taste you so bad," he said against her underwear, feeling how wet Kagome had become through her panties. He licked the outside of her lower lips and ripped off the fishnets.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped. There was something she really liked about this man, and it wasn't just the fact that he was about to give her a fuck that she herself probably would have paid for. She stared deep into his golden eyes and he faced her while his tongue lined the edges of her thong.

Without losing eye contact, Kagome pushed him away. She stood, kicked off her heels (and the remains of her fishnets), and stripped off her thong, throwing it at Inuyasha's face. She stood buck-naked before him, and Inuyasha stared at the goddess in front of him. Kagome sat back down and massaged her clitoris. Inuyasha watched while holding Kagome's thong to his nose, inhaling the sweet scent of her, which was perhaps his favourite drug of the night.

Her smell was no longer enough for him. He placed both hands on each inner thigh to spread her legs further apart. Slowly, he licked Kagome from the bottom to the top until his tongue hit her clitoris, where her fingers still lay. He pulled her fingers away so he could engulf her sweet spot with his whole mouth. He inserted two fingers into her soaking cave, feeling that little crevice deep inside of her that he knew would satisfy her most.

Kagome squirmed as Inuyasha hit her g-spot in exactly the right place. Already she felt the wave of an orgasm begin to rise inside her as Inuyasha massaged her harder. Her breath shortened, and just as she was beginning to tighten around his fingers, Inuyasha broke away.

"Tell me you want me," Inuyasha growled huskily. He stood in front of her and removed the rest of his pants, which had been around his ankles. Kagome took in the entirety of the man in front of her, thinking that perhaps she really should've been the one to pay him.

Inuyasha gripped his cock and circled the precum that had been dripping at the tip of him. He stared deeply into Kagome's eyes as he slowly stroked himself up and down.

"Say it, Kagome. Do you want me?"

Kagome locked eyes with the man in front of her. She propped her feet up onto the couch and spread her legs, exposing as much of herself as she possibly could. She placed her fingers inside herself and pulled them back out, moving the translucent wetness that had gotten between her fingers in circles so Inuyasha could see. He bent back down and took the fingers in his mouth, tasting Kagome once again.

"Feel how wet I am for you," she said while locking into his eyes. "Fuck me into oblivion, Inuyasha."

With that, he scooped her up into his arms and slipped himself inside of her with ease. Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist as he moved her up and down his body, holding her weight by her butt. Kagome crashed down onto Inuyasha's mouth for a hungry kiss. She loved the feel of him filling her up, hitting her g-spot repeatedly. He was strong, and held her as if she weighed as much as a doll. But he wasn't gentle. He thrust into her over and over, growling with pleasure each time he did. As she bounced up and down on his cock, she stole kisses from the silver-haired man, enjoying the little nips and rougher bites he gave her in-between.

Wanting to switch positions, Kagome climbed off of her lover and crawled onto her hands and knees on the couch. Looking back, she invited him with her eyes to fuck her from behind.

Inuyasha complied. Coming in behind her, he thrusted into her deeper than he could before. Kagome gasped and moaned. "Inuyasha…" she mewled. He spanked her in response. As Kagome began to tighten around him again, Inuyasha wrapped his hand around her so he could play with her clitoris.

"You dirty whore," he whispered into her ear. "I'm going to make you come so hard."

Kagome couldn't hold her pleasure back any longer. She felt herself pulse around Inuyasha's cock, pulling him in even deeper. She felt a surge of gratification beat through her body with an ethereal fervour. "Fuck, Inuyasha," she mumbled.

"That's right," Inuyasha responded, feeling Kagome's arousal reach it's peak. "I'm not done with you yet, though." Inuyasha stopped thrusting, and he waited for Kagome's gasps to simmer down as she finished her orgasm. Kagome slipped herself out of Inuyasha and kneeled so they were eye-level. She pushed him down so he was laying on his back, and she climbed on top of him.

"I want you to have a good view while you come," she said as she began to rock up and down. Inuyasha lay on his back and admired the view in front of him, holding onto Kagome's hips. She stroked Inuyasha's abdominal muscles. She reached down onto the floor and grabbed his pants. She wrapped his pants around his neck and began to asphyxiate him. The sudden lack of oxygen allowed Inuyasha to feel himself inside of Kagome with even more distinction. He could feel the release beginning to approach. Kagome loosened the chokehold she had on Inuyasha, and as the flow of oxygen entered him he immediately began to come. He flowed into Kagome, and watched as his semen spilled out of her and back onto himself. Upon feeling the warmth of him filling her up, Kagome herself began a tiny climax for the second time that evening. She used Inuyasha's pants, which were still in her hands, to wipe the sweat off her brow.

Kagome slipped herself out of Inuyasha, and flopped down onto the couch completely spent. Inuyasha lazily flung an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"That was incredible, Kagome."

She kissed him on his nose in response.

The portrait on the wall caught Inuyasha's eye again, and Kagome noticed him staring. The wheels in his brain began to churn. The portrait was of a man with long, dark hair and blue eyeliner. _No… it couldn't possibly be him…_ Inuyasha thought.

Because the man in the portrait looked quite a lot like descriptions of the mafia boss he was searching for.

"I have to know. Who are you? What part of heaven did you fall from?" Inuyasha implored. He was definitely wanted to know more about this vexing woman, but he was starting to sense that something was off about this situation.

Kagome smiled in response. "Well, for one thing, my last name is Higurashi."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in response. "Higurashi? You don't mean…"

Moving quickly, Kagome pulled the handgun out of Inuyasha's pants pocket on the floor and aimed it straight at his chest. "Yup, you figured it out _officer._ Higurashi, as in _the_ Higurashi clan. My father's the leader of the most powerful gang in the city." Kagome clicked the safety off of the gun.

Inuyasha raised his hands as terror slowly began to seep into him.

"How… how did you know I was an officer? How did you know about my gun?"

Kagome laughed. "Please! You were wise enough to know that I could feel one hard thing in your pants. Why not two? Plus the badge-like item I felt in your 'secret' pocket wasn't easy to miss."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his idiocy. The one night he finally did something risqué is the night that he finds the hiding spot of the mob. "Please, Kagome. You don't have to do this."

"You cops have been getting a little too close for comfort. I have strict instructions from my father to deliver a message."

Inuyasha began to struggle, and in response, Kagome stabbed him in the leg with a dagger that she'd pulled out of the cushion of the couch.

"Ah, fuck!" Inuyasha shouted as blood spurted out of his thigh. "Kagome, please. Don't do this! I thought we had a little something back there!"

"Sorry honey, I really did like you. Maybe in another life we'll meet again."

She pulled the trigger of the handgun, shooting him point-blank in the chest.

000000000

When her father's men came to collect the body, Kagome stuck around to watch.

"Who was this poor sucker, 'Gome?" Kouga, one of her father's bodyguards, asked.

Kagome chewed the bottom of her lip. "He was just some undercover cop sucker who sniffed a little too close to where he should've been."

Shippou, the other man helping to dispose of the body, grabbed the _hanyou_ 's legs as Kouga grabbed his arms. More blood spilled out of the body. "Gee, a chest-shot is much messier than a headshot, and they don't always die immediately with a chest-wound. Why'd you shoot him in the chest? All the men who visit you tend to leave with a hole in their brain."

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know… I just couldn't shoot him in the head."

Kouga laughed. "Too bad, it would have been nice if his mutt ears had been shot off. I can't believe they're letting half-breeds be cops now."

Kagome laughed uncomfortably in response. "Yeah… I almost didn't figure out he was a cop because he was a _hanyou_."

She watched the men lug away the body of the silver-haired man, whose golden eyes burned in her memory. She couldn't shake the feeling that this man was someone she shouldn't have shot.

* * *

Thanks to all of you who read this! Please review if you liked it. And yup, Kagome pulled that cocaine out of her vagina. Merry Christmas, all. And stay tuned! I have some ideas for this fic and I do believe I will keep going.


	2. 2 - I Wouldn't Be Caught Dead

**Author's note:** Thank you SOOOO much to kag-san on Tumblr for drawing the cover art for this fic! I love it!

* * *

It hadn't taken Miroku long to become worried. Inuyasha usually took around two hours to scope out each venue, and he was diligent about making timely calls. So diligent, in fact, that Miroku never failed to tease Inuyasha about his perfection in his job.

Miroku teased, but he knew that Inuyasha had to work four times as hard for half of the recognition and respect as the other police. If it hadn't been for the former chief of police, the kind flea _youkai_ Myouga, Inuyasha would never have been given a job in the first place. Miroku didn't know much about Inuyasha's father, but he did know that Myouga had great respect for him. As a _hanyou_ , Inuyasha may never have been hired without Myouga's help. But ever since the flea _youkai_ 's retirement, Inuyasha had a very difficult time holding onto his job. The new police chief, Hakudoshi, seemed to have a special piece of resentment for Inuyasha. When Miroku pointed this fact out to Inuyasha, he just scoffed and boiled it down to the regular discrimination he faced. However, Miroku suspected that there was something more to Hakudoshi's mistreatment of his friend, though he didn't have any evidence to back up his theory.

Miroku waited until 3am before he felt a full on panic. He wanted desperately to go straight to the club where Inuyasha had visited, but he couldn't abandon his shift. He had a difficult time making ends meet, especially since he had to care for his great uncle Mushin, who couldn't resist a woman or the bottle. Miroku often had to clean up Mushin's messes, but no matter what he did, he couldn't abandon the old man. Mushin was the only family Miroku had left.

Unfortunately, the club would be closed before he would have the chance to scope it out anyway. And if Inuyasha were in any danger, he would only make it worse if Miroku were to go over to a closed club to look around. Mob bosses had eyes everywhere, and many of the police officers in the city had been suspiciously disappearing or dying on the scene. If Miroku wanted to help his friend, he had to tread very carefully. He would have to do everything perfectly from here on out if he wanted to help his friend, if he could ever do so.

Miroku just prayed that Inuyasha was simply having a good night and had forgotten to call. 

* * *

After Kagome had called for her father's henchmen to clean up Inuyasha's body, she went upstairs to the change room of the club to clean herself off. When she walked in, none of the dancers flinched at the sight of Kagome covered in blood. After all, every dancer in her father's employ doubled as a trained killer. Kagome herself was a very good shot. She was trained in archery when she was a child, and after the death of her family, she was adopted by her employer and trained with guns. Kagome could shoot a hole through the middle of a penny from kilometers away.

Her best friend Sango was also a trained killer and a dancer. She was raised in a _youkai_ slaying clan and her weapon of choice was a giant boomerang. Of course, Sango was handy with a gun. Every dancer had a specialty weapon, but could shoot the wings off of a fly if the situation demanded it.

Kagome sighed and sat down next to her friend who was on her break. She began to remove her bloody clothes and threw them in the garbage.

"Jeez, what a mess Kagome. You shoot someone right in the jugular again?" Sango asked.

"No," Kagome responded curtly. She didn't feel like discussing what had happened for whatever reason.

Sango was not one to pry. "Father is looking for you, by the way. He wants you to go into his office once you've washed up."

"Thank you, Sango." Kagome removed the rest of her clothes, grabbed a towel, and walked to the washroom. The dancers all lived together on top of the burlesque club. It wasn't fancy, but they didn't have anywhere else to go.

On her way to the showers, Jakotsu noticed her walking by. Jakotsu was the only transgender woman who worked for her father. Kagome never liked Jakotsu; she was the only dancer who seemed to _really_ enjoy murder. She especially liked to slice up her victims, much to the chagrin of Shippou and Kouga, the handymen cleaning up the messes.

"I saw the man you killed Kagome. Such a shame. Those adorable little ears on top of his head looked _delicious._ I have to say, I'm jealous!" Jakotsu purred.

Kagome tried to hide her repulsion. "Nothing to be jealous of. I'm sure there will be plenty of 'adorable' men that you'll be tasked to kill."

"One can only hope," Jakotsu responded dreamily.

Kagome didn't let out a shiver until she was safely in the shower, away from anyone's eyes. It didn't do well for her to show any form of weakness to the other dancers. Some she trusted, but most she didn't. It didn't help that she was her father's favourite. It made the dancers despise her even more.

Her father had a tendency to find girls who had suffered terrible fates and adopt them into his care. She didn't know how he found them, but then again, her adopted father was a mysterious man.

* * *

 _It's… freezing. I'm freezing. What's going on? Where am I?_

Inuyasha felt a cold wind across his body. He was chilled to the bone. He tried to look around, but had a difficult time moving. It was dark and he was in _severe_ pain.

"W… water?" he mumbled to himself. Indeed, half his body was submerged in a river. Inuyasha's body was stiff, but he immediately recognized that he was in danger. He was in the middle of a river; his body had been caught on a shoal. He would have to swim against the current to make it to shore, and he felt very weak. His knife wound was already mostly healed, but his chest wound caused him greater concern.

 _I must be the luckiest damn bastard on this entire planet,_ he thought. The girl who'd shot him had been stupid enough to miss his heart, and the rock his body had been caught on prevented him from drowning. Not to mention, the people who'd disposed of him in the river hadn't taken many precautions to make sure his body wasn't found. That wasn't a tremendous surprise to him. It's not uncommon for the police to find the bodies half demons, and even less common for their murders to be looked into.

Inuyasha sighed. Now was not the time to think about that woman. He needed to get out of the river before it became his tomb.

Inuyasha reached out his arm to feel the strength of the current. It was no wonder the mob disposed of their bodies in this river, it would only take hours for them to be washed into a larger body of water. And usually it takes days or weeks before investigations even begin.

The memories started flooding back. He remembered taking a shot point-blank in the chest. _Fuck, I am an idiot._ Inuyasha cursed himself. Of course, the only time he breaks his own rules is when he finds the goddamn daughter of the mafia boss. _If I get out of here, I am going to murder that idiot Miroku._ After all, he had been to one who'd encouraged Inuyasha to let loose. Though truly, he knew it was his own idiocy and lack of judgement that had gotten him into his predicament.

His body was getting a little stronger. He could feel adrenaline coursing through him. _This is gonna hurt,_ Inuyasha thought as he thrust himself into the stream and began to swim. Even though he'd used all of his strength to push himself towards the shore, he had already been brought back several meters. He swam as hard as he could, and a lot of coughing and sputtering, he finally reached the shore.

 _Phew,_ he thought, though he knew he wasn't completely in the clear. His chest wound needed attending, and badly. He could tell that he'd lost a lot of blood. Luckily, the hole in his chest had already begun to close up. He looked up at the night sky and noticed the full moon. As he lost all his _youkai_ strength on the night of the new moon, he felt that he was strongest on nights when the moon was full. At least, that's what he told himself to make himself feel stronger. He already felt weak as a _hanyou_ , and doubly so because he knew he had one night of humanity every moon cycle. He knew many people who would prefer to see him dead. Not even Miroku knew of his night of weakness.

Inuyasha knew it would be smarter if he could get medical attention, but he could already feel his eyes becoming heavy. He wasn't even certain that moving around would help, since it would likely open up his wound again. He drifted off to sleep on the riverbank, with thoughts of the beautiful woman who tried to kill him dancing through his head. He felt as if he could sleep for 50 years.

* * *

 **Author's note** : YUP! Some of you guessed it, he ain't dead! As adorableears7 said, InuYasha can most certainly take a shot to the chest. In the manga, he's taken a vine straight through his chest, so I figure a well-placed bullet wouldn't take him down.

Anyway, I wanted to pre-write most of this story before I started uploading chapters. Updates should be more frequent!


End file.
